Night Wind Sent
by Return of Yagami Iori
Summary: Flik is unsure of how to feel when Valeria comes back into his life. Is desiring her a betrayal of Odessa? Please r/r. RATING WILL GO UP.


Night Wind Sent

By Yagami Iori

A/N: THE RATING WILL INCREASE.  Anyhoo, I was inspired by the little dialogue in Genso Suikoden II when Valeria (I chose her rather than Kasumi) adresses the Hero and his Generals about her joining their army with the Toran forces.  I'm a review junkie.  Please leave feedback!  Also, some of the characters have accents because that's how I read the dialogue out loud to my younger brother.  I do different voices for all the characters.  So if Leona's Russian and you don't know why, that's the reason.

"And I chase every night 

After you

And I chase 

After you...

...My words cannot express

Your awful loveliness..."

-Blondie, "Night Wind Sent" 

            The second her saw her scarlet uniform, all of his feelings came rushing back.  All of the desire, the lust, and the guilt.  Especially the guilt.  It was WRONG for him to desire Valeria.  His true love was dead.  To covet Valeria was to betray Odessa.  That was something he was not willing to do.  But he was still a man.  He still tended to think with his cock rather than his head.  And 'Little Flik' wanted Valeria -bad-.

            "I am Valeria, General of Gregminster's local forces.  I have come to aid your cause."  Her voice was still silky and soft, smooth dulcet tones that relaxed the ears.  Flik's voice seemed caught in his throat as Valeria smoothed her amber hair.

            "Ha ha!  Now we've gotta win!"  Viktor bellowed.  "With Valeria on our side, we've got the Highlands beat easy!"  

The rest of the conversation was brief.  Apple was overjoyed to receive aid from Toran.  Shu lacked Viktor's blind optimism, as per usual.  Both were eager to begin strategizing.  Valeria was dismissed, and the other Generals retired to their quarters.

Flik and Viktor strolled out of the Great Hall and down the marble stairs, headed for Leona's Bar.  It was where they always relaxed between battles.  Humphrey was seated in his usual spot at their table, and Flik and Viktor sidled in on either side of him.  

Leona walked up to the table.  "Ze usual, boys?  Vun viskee for Lord Viktor und vun sake for Lord Flik."  Her breathy voice was tinged with an accent almost impossible to identify, but vaguely Matildan.  The two men nodded, and Leona winked at Flik as she turned and sauntered back to the bar, her hips swaying sultrily to an unheard beat.

"Flik, I think Leona likes ya!" Viktor laughed.

"Shut up, Viktor."

"C'mon, Flik!  You haven't had a woman in years!"

"Shut UP, Viktor!"

            "......" Humphrey interjected.

            "If you don't go for Leona, you're not a real man.  Practically everyone in the castle's had a roll with her.  And that includes Hanna, Oulan, and Anita!"

            "I said SHUT UP!" Flik shouted.

            Suddenly all eyes were on the three men at the table.  Humphrey got up and headed for somewhere quieter.  The table to the right consisted of Amada and Rikimaru.  "I couldn't help but overhear you guys," Rikimaru smiled.  "And Viktor's right.  Leona's a fine piece of-"

            "By the true runes... would you people SHUT UP?!!"

***

            That night Flik lay awake in his bed, unable to sleep.  Thoughts of Odessa filled his head.  He left his room, heading up to the fourth floor terrace.  He lay back on the hard stone, staring up at the starry sky.  The roughly-hewn granite bricks scratched his bare upper body, but he was too preoccupied to notice.  Odessa... I just don't know what to do!  I mean, I love you, but you're not here anymore.  I'm all alone, and not even Viktor understands how I feel.  He's never been in love.  Annabelle was just a fling.  I wish you were alive, my love, but you're not.  But I just can't let you go...

            "Am I interrupting something?"

            Flik nearly jumped out of his skin.  He turned to see Valeria, her muscular yet somehow soft form lined in a crimson nightgown.

            "N...no!" Flik replied.  Valeria sat down near him and looked up at the moon.

            "At night in Toran Castle, I always used to go out on the terrace and look up at the moon," Valeria began.  "It's soothing, isn't it?  The moonlight always seemed to take away whatever was bothering me."

            "Is that why you came out here?" Flik inquired.

            "No... to be truthful, I saw you leave your room in a hurry and I wondered if something was wrong."

            "Everything's fine," Flik insisted.

            "You know... Nevermind, it's nothing."

            "What?" Flik persisted.

            "It's just... I always thought that... that maybe we could have... have been something.  At Toran Castle.  I always wanted to approach you, but I never got up the courage to do it."  She leaned forward, her lips inches from his.

            "I... I'm sorry, Valeria!"  Flik hopped up and practically ran back to castle.

***

            Viktor was laughing uproariously.

            "What's so damn funny?!" Valeria replied, irritated.

            "Ya actually tried to kiss 'im?"

            "Yes."

            Viktor began laughing harder.  "I'm sorry.  Ya see, Flik was engaged to Odessa Silverburg years ago.  Since she died, he's been avoidin' women like the plague.  I'm only laughing 'cuz yesterday we were teasing him about Leona being attracted to 'im."

            Valeria sighed.  Obviously, she would get no help from Viktor.  But who else knew all about Flik?  Suddenly, it registered.  Odessa SILVERBURG.  Mathiu's sister!  I bet Apple knows more about Flik than I do.  

And so, Valeria set out to find Apple.

~TBC~


End file.
